prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Vince's Devils
Vince's Devils (a parody of Charlie's Angels, originally known as Ladies in Pink) was a villainous alliance of female professional wrestlers in World Wrestling Entertainment on its Raw brand. It consisted of Divas Torrie Wilson, Candice Michelle and Victoria. The three women formed their alliance in August 2005 after Wilson and Candice Michelle were traded to Raw from SmackDown!. Vince's Devils, named after WWE Chairman Vince McMahon, helped each other in their matches and rivalries until tension began growing between Wilson and Candice Michelle over the latter's April 2006 Playboy pictorial. The group officially broke apart by March 2006. History Debut and Various Feuds In August 2005, in a trade un-aired on television, SmackDown! Divas Torrie Wilson and Candice Michelle were traded to Raw for Raw Divas Stacy Keibler and Christy Hemme, who were moved to SmackDown!. During their debut, the duo of Wilson and Candice Michelle began a new storyline when they called Diva Search 2005 winner Ashley Massaro to ringside to congratulate her for winning the competition, but instead they taunted and attacked her, becoming villains in the process. The next week, Wilson and Candice Michelle recruited Victoria to join them, and the three began harassing Massaro on a regular basis. They also taunted and embarrassed her during matches. When Trish Stratus made her return from a legitimate back injury on September 12, she became a fan favorite by joining forces with Massaro. At Unforgiven, Victoria and Wilson lost a match against Stratus and Massaro. At WWE Homecoming, they lost again in a Bra and Panties Handicap match when they were stripped by their opponents. For several weeks afterward, Wilson was absent from television due to personal issues she had to attend to off-screen. On November 28, Wilson returned to the group to participate in a six-woman tag team match. Wilson's dog Chloe became an official member of the group on December 26 when she interfered in one of Victoria's matches and became the first dog to have her own WWE.com profile. At Taboo Tuesday in November, Candice Michelle was eliminated from the Fulfill Your Fantasy Battle Royal for the WWE Women's Championship by former rival Ashley Massaro. On the January 2 episode of Raw, Victoria blamed Maria for her loss in a match. Victoria announced to Maria that they had a match scheduled that night and proceeded to attack her before the bell. Although Victoria seemed to have the advantage in the match, which included interference from Wilson and Chloe, Victoria was pinned after she attempted an offensive maneuver but missed and ran into the turnbuckle, allowing Maria to pin her. After the match, Candice Michelle, Wilson, and Victoria attacked Maria until Ashley Massaro ran down to the ring to assist Maria. The conflict between the Divas caused the Chairman, Vince McMahon, to make a Bra and Panties Gauntlet match at New Year's Revolution, which Massaro won when she eliminated Victoria by removing her shorts. The next night on Raw, the Ladies in Pink announced that they had changed the name of their alliance to Vince's Devils. The storyline rivalry with Massaro continued on the January 23 episode of Raw, when Victoria and Candice Michelle were defeated by Trish Stratus and Massaro in a tag team match. At the Royal Rumble on January 29, the three women were shown in backstage segments flirting with McMahon. The three girls continued their feud with Trish, Ashley and Mickie James with both teams winning tag matches and single matches.In early February Candice Michelle won a battle royal eliminating Wilson, Ashley and Mickie to become number one contender. The following week Trish defeated Candice Michelle and backstage Candice slapped Wilson blaming her for the loss. Split By February, Candice Michelle had announced that she was going to be on the cover of the April edition of Playboy magazine, and tension began to grow between Candice Michelle and Torrie Wilson. After winning a number one contender's Diva battle royal on Raw in which she first eliminated Wilson and then Mickie James and Ashley at the same time, Candice Michelle received her first singles WWE Women's Championship match, but she lost to champion Trish Stratus on February 27. After the match, Candice Michelle slapped Wilson, blaming her, in storyline, for the loss. As a result of the tension between the women, Wilson became a fan favorite, while Candice Michelle and Victoria continued to act as villains on-screen. On March 13, during Victoria's Women's Championship match, Wilson ran down and gave Victoria a facebuster costing her the victory. Later in the broadcast, it had appeared that Candice Michelle and Victoria may have gotten their revenge as Trish Stratus found an unconscious Wilson laid out in the Divas' Locker room with Candice's Playboy magazine lying across Wilson. At WrestleMania 22, Wilson gained revenge by beating Candice Michelle in a ''Playboy'' Pillow Fight match. On the June 12 episode of Raw, Wilson defeated Candice Michelle in the first ever Wet and Wild match, a wrestling match involving water balloons and squirt guns, in which the winner of the match would be on the cover of the WWE 2006 Summer Special magazine. After the match, the feuds and alliances between the women ended, and they continued to appear together in television segments with no mention of their time as former allies and enemies. On the July 17 episode of Raw, Candice was the Special Guest Referee during a tag team match of Stratus and Wilson against Victoria and Mickie. James entered the match without being tagged in, so Candice threw her out of the ring. Afterwards, Victoria tried to clothesline Candice, but she ducked out of the way, allowing Stratus to perform a Stratusfaction for the victory. As a result of her participation in the match, Candice became a face. Their allies between Candice and Victoria came to an end. Aftermath On October 16, the trio competed Fatal 4-Way Bra & Panties match to advance to the semi-finals in a Women's Championship Tournament but lost to Maria. On the November 27 RAW, Victoria won a number one contender's battle royal also involved Wilson & Candice, after match she attacked Candice's face had resulted in a legitimate broken nose that required surgery. Victoria lost the championship match against Mickie James at New Year's Revolution, and a rematch on January 15, 2007. On 27 March of Raw, Candice and Wilson team with former rival and new Playboy cover girl Ashley defeated Victoria, Jillian & Melina. Candice was beginning to receive more air-time and higher profile matches, and she won tag matches and single matches against Victoria and her partner Melina. Candice defeated Melina to capture her first WWE Women's Championship at Vengeance, becoming the first ever WWE Diva Search contestant to win the Women's Title. She held a title until No Mercy which she lost title to Beth Phoenix. On June 17, Wilson & Victoria were drafted to the SmackDown brand on 2007 WWE Draft. Victoria resumed her feud with Wilson and competed singles and mixed tag team match involved in her on-screen relationship with Kenny Dykstra against Wilson and Jimmy Wang Yang. At SummerSlam, both competed #1 contender battle royal for Women title against Candice, but won by Beth Phoenix. Wilson was on Mickie's team at Survivor Series, which was victorious over Victoria from Beth's team. Wilson won her last match against Victoria on November 23 episode of SmackDown, ending their feud. Victoria then moved to feud with Michelle McCool. On May 8, 2008, Wilson was released from her WWE contract, and she subsequently retired. On March 16 of Raw, Candice teamed with new Playboy cover girl Maria to defeat Victoria and Jillian Hall. At Survivor Series, Candice from Raw team won against Victoria from SmackDown team on a five-on-five Divas elimination tag team match. Victoria left WWE early 2009. Candice was released from her WWE contract on June 19, 2009. On December 2, 2017, Candice competed in her retirement match against former ally Victoria, who competed under her real name, Lisa Marie Varon, at House of Hardcore 36. Candice defeated Varon at the event, despite Varon turning heel by attacking Candice after feigning an injury. On July 22, 2019, Candice won her second championship in WWE when she captured the WWE 24-7 Championship on the Raw Reunion show. The victory took place in a backstage segment where Candice, Melina, and Naomi congratulated Kelly for winning the title, only for Candice to become a villainess by attacking Kelly and later becoming the second-ever female 24-7 Champion. Just 24 seconds later, the villainous Candice lost the title to Alundra Blayze. Members *Torrie Wilson *Victoria *Candice Michelle In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **Double D DDT - performed by Torrie Wilson and Candice Michelle **''Nose Job'' (Sitout facebuster) - performed by Torrie Wilson **''Widow's Peak'' (Gory neckbreaker) - performed by Victoria **''Sugar Rush'' (Forward Russian legsweep) - performed by Candice Michelle *'Signature moves' **''Candylicious'' (Hanging figure four necklock) - performed by Candice Michelle **''Chloe Tush Push'' (Stinkface) - performed by Chloe **''Spider's Web'' (Fireman's carry into a swinging sidewalk slam) performed by Victoria **Handspring back elbow performed by Wilson External links * Profile Category:World Wrestling Entertainment teams and stables Category:2005 debuts Category:2006 disbandments Category:Female teams and stables